


violet

by elizabethgee



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Hastily written, Hint of Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Nipple Play, PWP, Smut, feminization?, the mute is David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethgee/pseuds/elizabethgee
Summary: Short Modern AUDavid (the Mute) surprises his stressed out boyfriend with a recent purchase.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	violet

David almost changed his mind at the last second. If he were being honest with himself, he would acknowledge that he had changed his mind several times before, during, and after he made the purchase, but when it arrived, he seriously considered whether or not he should go through with this.

The package arrived in a nondescript white box, wrapped in delicate tissue with a handwritten note of ‘thanks’ for their purchase, and David had waited two days to even touch the thing.

But Diarmuid had really expressed interest in the concept, and David wanted to make Diarmuid happy…

It was a good day for it too— David had the next three days off and Diarmuid had a final today and then a week off from grad school. It would be a great surprise for his boyfriend at the end of a highly stressful quarter. Even so, he struggled with himself.

He showered, then procrastinated by pacing around the apartment, fervently avoiding the package carefully deposited on the bed. He had half an hour before Diarmuid got home, so he should really change now if he’s going to do it.

He growls to himself and snatches up the package, storms into the bathroom, and tears his top off. He moves quickly so his brain can’t catch up: the underbust corset is easy to figure out, and it goes on easily despite his shaking fingers fumbling with the tiny hooks along the front. It’s the right size, but it definitely squeezes his waist in and when he looks in the mirror he grimaces a bit. His eyes skim over the heavy scarring on his chest out of habit, not wanting to think about how it destroys the image he's trying to present. The garment makes his chest look obscene: the structure of the corset emphasizing his the broadness of his pecs and the dip of his waist. The color is what first caught his eye— soft pink-violet, with delicate black lacing along the hips; somehow making his waist look even more curved. He admits to himself that it doesn’t look _bad_ …right?

Before he can change his mind he hurries into the bedroom and lays on the bed. He shifts about, not sure what to do with his body. Should he wear anything to cover his dick? What is Diarmuid expecting? Will he laugh at him? Unlikely. Diarmuid is more likely to kiss him sweetly and take the corset off than make fun of him.

Still….what if he does look bad? His chest aches a bit with familiar shame, but he keeps reminding himself of the night when Diarmuid let slip that he thought David would look good in a corset, a blush dusting his pale cheeks at the confession.

When the door opens and Diarmuid calls out in the apartment, David flinches but tries to stay put. There’s no going back now.

He taps a knuckle against the wood of the bedside table to let Diarmuid know he’s in the bedroom, and Diarmuid’s feet pad along the hallway.

“I am so excited to be done! That final was easy thanks to your help studying last night—“

Diarmuid freezes like a deer in headlights, bag dropping to the floor with a thunk. He grips the doorframe hard, mouth dropping open in shock. David tries desperately not to grimace, but he knows his discomfort is obvious on his face.

“Can I come over,” Diarmuid asks, voice wobbling.

David nods, swallowing hard. As he gets closer David is relieved to see that his lover’s pupils have blown huge—

David tilts his head in an “I don’t know” gesture and Diarmuid stands next to the bed, taking in his form. He was too nervous to get hard before, but having Diarmuid look at him like he wants to devour him is helping the situation.

“Is this…for me?”

David nods, fighting the urge to cross his arms like his life depends on it.

“You…” Diarmuid swallows and his throat clicks.

“Can I…” Diarmuid gestures to the bed and with David’s nod Diarmuid climbs up, straddling David’s knees and bracing his hands near David’s hips.

“You look so hot,” Diarmuid breathes, eyes consuming him, and David feels himself start to harden under Diarmuid’s gaze and some of the anxiety eases.

“I can’t believe you bought this—“

David grimaces and goes to cross his arms.

“No, no, no,” Diarmuid says, gripping David’s wrists and holding his hands away from his chest. He knows David isn’t great with being restrained (thanks to a terrible night of David trying to force himself into it, ending in tears for both of them), so Diarmuid’s grasp is feather light— more of a suggestion than a demand.

“This is so unbelievably hot. I’m kinda shocked,” he says.

Feeling a bit of confidence seep in at Diarmuid’s obvious pleasure, David quirks a brow and glances at Diarmuid’s pants, making him laugh and flail to get out of his clothes.

Diarmuid’s rock hard already, and the sight of his obvious arousal helps calm David enough that he shifts and breathes deeply, watching Diarmuid’s eyes lock in on the swell of his chest.

“Can I touch you,” Diarmuid asks, voice wobbling. David nods and Diarmuid’s hands immediately go to the accentuated curve of his waist, fingers running along the violet boning, following the bend up to where the fabric stops just below his pecs.

“David…you look so pretty.”

David squirms, but Diarmuid just leans down and kisses him, pressing their lips together until David settles a bit. Diarmuid calls him ‘pretty’ sometimes, and David thinks he’s the last thing from pretty, but Diarmuid insists and gets upset when David brushes it off, so he endures it as much as he can stand.

“You are,” Diarmuid insists, watching David blush, “so pretty.”

His fingers ghost over where David’s skin and the fabric meet under his pecs. He glances up to check in with David and David nods, chest heaving in anticipation now. Diarmuid slides up a bit and leans down, pressing kiss after kiss along the swell of his pectorals, the muscle bunched and accentuated with the help of the corset. Diarmuid presses his lips to David’s left nipple in a kiss, other hand coming up to rub along the neglected swell of his right pectoral.

With a mischievous glance up, Diarmuid smiles and latches his mouth onto David’s nipple, tonguing along the flesh and breathing warm air across his skin. David feels embarrassment swell as his nerves light up and his nipples pebble in response.

David lets out a moan at the shocky pleasure and tries desperately not to move. He knows Diarmuid has a thing for his chest, but David is self conscious of how sensitive he is there and Diarmuid has really held himself back from engaging too much. David knows Diarmuid has held back his desire out of respect for David’s uncertainty, but now David is wondering why he avoided this for so long. He still feels weirdly shaky and jumpy, but it’s also really, really arousing.

It’s a confusing mixture of agony and pleasure— Diarmuid’s mouth sucking at him, tongue coming out every once in a while to flick against the skin before latching on again. David starts to squirm as Diarmuid sucks harder, but it’s difficult to move with the corset holding him still, and Diarmuid keeps putting a hand against his belly and pressing down to keep him anchored.

David starts to flinch a bit at the sensitivity and Diarmuid huffs out a laugh before switching sides— laving the same attention on his right nipple as Diarmuid’s hand slides up and runs across the abused side, rubbing and pressing and circling, making David delirious with arousal. He knows he’s dripping pre-cum all over his own hip, but it’s so good and he’s half afraid he’s going to cum from this alone.

Diarmuid hums against his nipple and David feels the hint of teeth brush against his skin. David gasps, and Diarmuid smiles against his chest. He licks across the saliva soaked flesh, flicking his tongue across puffy skin until David’s hips jerk up and he twists so hard that Diarmuid has to sit up to avoid being thrown off.

“Do you think I could make you cum from this alone?”

David clenches his jaw, staring up at Diarmuid with wide eyes.

“I bet I could. God, you’re so pretty like this, David, the way this accentuates your waist and frames your tits,” Diarmuid whispers, leaning down to murmur into David’s ear.

“Would you let me fuck them?”

David sucks in a shocked breath. Diarmuid fingers slide up to his nipples to rub and tug, twisting and pulling as David shivers and bucks.

“While your wearing the corset? Would you let me fuck against your tits until I cum? I promise I’d clean you up after with my tongue, suck your nipples until you spill all over your pretty little corset—“

David feels heat flood him and his dick pulses, shocked as he cums hard with only Diarmuid’s words in his ear and his fingers on his chest.

David feels like it goes on forever, and when he becomes aware of himself again Diarmuid is jacking himself off with a hand braced on David’s belly.

“David,” Diarmuid moans, pulling himself roughly. David shoves his hand away and takes over, wanting Diarmuid to come on him _, now._

He does, with a choked off moan as heat splatters across the brand new corset, all the way up to David’s aching pecs.

David keeps pulling him through it until he’s done, then shifts them so they’re laying down, Diarmuid’s head pillowed against David’s neck and his fingers dance around David’s sore chest, avoiding the tender areas.

“This is by far the best way this day could have ended,” Diarmuid says. David snorts a laugh and Diarmuid shifts up to meet his gaze.

_Oh no,_ it’s Diarmuid’s “serious face.” He blushes prematurely, but Diarmuid just presses several quick kisses to his face, smiling against his skin.

“Thank you, David. I know you were unsure about this, but…this was really special. Maybe I can return the favor, sometime?”

David’s brain short-circuited at the sudden image of Diarmuid in a corset and he nods rapidly. The air fills with Diarmuid’s happy laughter as David rolls him over and kisses him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138171) by [FolleDeJoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleDeJoie/pseuds/FolleDeJoie)




End file.
